In the prior art, when a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is in a virtual machine monitor mode, a method that the CPU is used as a virtual machine monitor to inject interrupt information into a virtual machine is as follows. A pointer of a register may point to addresses of different interrupt vector tables. When the pointer points to an address of an interrupt vector table corresponding to the virtual machine monitor, the virtual machine monitor may use an interrupt processing function included in the interrupt vector table. When the pointer points to an address of an interrupt vector table corresponding to the virtual machine, the virtual machine may use an interrupt processing function included in the interrupt vector table. When the pointer points to an address of an interrupt vector table corresponding to an operating system of the computer, the operating system of the computer may use an interrupt processing function included in the interrupt vector table. When the virtual machine is running, the virtual machine calls an interrupt processing function in an interrupt vector table to process interrupt information. When the virtual machine monitor needs to inject interrupt information into the virtual machine, the virtual machine needs to stop running first and exit from calling the interrupt processing function in the interrupt vector table, and then the pointer of the register points to the address of the interrupt vector table corresponding to the virtual machine monitor such that the virtual machine monitor can call the interrupt processing function in the interrupt vector table so as to inject the interrupt information into the virtual machine.
However, an exit event of the virtual machine occurs each time a virtual machine controller injects one piece of interrupt information into the virtual machine. Therefore, since the virtual machine controller can inject only one piece of interrupt information into the virtual machine at a time, when there is a relatively large amount of interrupt information, excessive exit events of the virtual machine are caused, which increases additional performance overheads and causes relatively low interrupt information processing efficiency.